In My Arms
by EpicnessAndThenSome
Summary: Grant visits an unconscious Skye in the medical bay.


**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I've been so AWOLlately! I'm in France now, and I was in Italy last week, and before that I was in Canada with severe writer's block. But never fear, writing has resumed on Second Chances, so hopefully another chapter of that will be out soon. Here's a one shot to get you through until it is... I wrote this on the train from Italy to France, and it's inspired by the song "Damini" by USS. It takes place near the beginning of T.A.H.I.T.I., I'm sure you can figure it out, but it's pretty much just a scene that we didn't get to see. Hope you like it, read and please review! Love you!**

_Fell down  
>All on my own<br>I'd rather be an angel with you than be alone  
>I cry<br>even in my sleep  
>ache as I weep<br>Answer me please love  
>To feel your head rest on my chest<br>So still and close to my breath now  
>To feel your head rest on my chest<br>So still forever and ever  
>Sleep now in my arms<br>Forever  
>Sleep now in my arms<br>Together  
>Dream that we won't wake<br>From ever  
>Sleep now in my arms<em>

The plexiglass window was chilling as Grant pressed his forehead against it, staring at the sleeping beauty within. He'd been standing there for over a quarter of an hour, and she hadn't moved at all in the time he'd been watching, not even the slightest twitch. As far as he could tell, the only breaths she took were those forced by the respirator, and the only thing that was keeping him alive at the moment was the steady beeping coming from the heart rate monitor, reassuring him that she was still alive too, at least for the moment.

All of a sudden an uncontrollable rage rose up within him. He used to be very competent at keeping his emotions in check, but ever since the incident with the bezerker staff, he hadn't been able to do so. With a practiced care he worked to quell the feeling, carefully matching his breathing to Skye's and consciously relaxing each muscle in his body, one at a time. When even that didn't work, he decided to take the route which always worked, without fail. He took one more deep breath, and pushed open the door to the medical bay.

The moment he took Skye's hand in his, the feeling began to dissipate. The hatred was still there, of course, but the sickening, twisting rage slowly ebbed away. In a moment of impulse, Grant kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the gurney bed beside her, taking care not to jostle her, but gently wrapping one arm around her and softly caressing her cheek with the other hand.

"I'm sorry, Skye" he whispered. "I am so, so sorry. I should have stopped this. I should have, I don't know, I should have done something. I should have been there. I should have been by your side, should have gone in there with you. It should have been me, not you. I wish it had been. I wish that I could take your place right now. It probably wouldn't hurt as much." Grant sighed and rested his head next to hers, inhaling the scent of vanilla shampoo that still lingered in the chocolate coloured strands.

"Skye, you have to come back. You have to fight and stay strong because I need you. I never thought that I would need someone, but I do. I need you. I mean, hell, you drive me crazy, but you're my crazy. So don't even think about going anywhere, okay, Rookie? You stay with me. I'll even cut back to only five training sessions a week. How about that? You come back to me, and I'll give you an extra rest day. Or maybe instead we can cut the pull ups. Deal?

"I'll do anything, Skye. I would do anything to bring you back, and I will. I'll do whatever it takes. You just hang in there. Sleep, right here with me, until I find a way. Because I will, I promise. I'll find something to heal you. But for now just sleep." He climbed out of the bed and slipped his shoes back on, but stopped momentarily at the door before returning to her bedside for just a moment to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead before hurrying out of the bay and up to his bunk.

Had he stayed a moment longer, he might have noticed that, for the first time since she'd been taken out of the hyperbolic chamber, Skye took a small, shaky breath on her own.


End file.
